


Always a Good Time

by burntotears



Series: Carly Rae Jepsen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Wolf cast flies out to Atlanta for Dylan's birthday, but Hoechlin hasn't said a word to Dylan the entire day and when they arrive he barely looks or speaks to Dylan and the birthday angsting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people wanted to know what would happen once they saw each other again, so I had to write it. Of course, we all know that none of the cast was there for Dylan's birthday, but luckily, this is fiction! :D Enjoy!
> 
> Title from [Carly Rae Jepsen & Owl City's "Good Time"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7HmzwI67ec)

_**Posey said:** R u fuckin ready dude?!_  
 _ **Dylan said:** Oh u know I am!_  
 _ **Posey said:** We r gunna be there in a few hours. Don’t start partyin without us!_  
 _ **Dylan said:** I started partying yesterday, man!_  
 _ **Posey said:** Asshole!_  
 _ **Dylan said:** U love me!_

Dylan smirked at his phone, eternally amused. He couldn’t believe his friends from the _Teen Wolf_ cast had decided to come back out to Atlanta since they were all settled into LA just to spend his birthday with him. Well, technically the Saturday night before his birthday, but close enough. And maybe it was just a fantastically amazing excuse to _finally_ see Hoechlin again, but he’d take what he could get. 

There had been an embarrassing number of texts and phone calls exchanged between them ever since they had talked about their mutual interest in one another and definitely a large amount of flirting and possibly a drunken night of phone sex that Dylan apologized profusely for the next day to which Hoechlin just laughed at him for before saying something that shouldn’t have even been considered sexy but it got him hard anyway. Asshole.

For some reason, though, he hadn’t heard from Hoechlin at all today. He’d heard from Colton, Posey, Holland, Crystal, Daniel, Gage, Sinqua, JR, Ian, Linden - fuck even Stephen had sent him a text saying, _Sorry I can’t make it out for your birthday, man. Have a few drink for me!_ But not a damned word from Hoechlin. It was like the last few weeks hadn’t even occurred or something. It was making him wonder if maybe something was wrong. So he did the most logical thing - he texted Posey about it.

_**Dylan said:** Tyler is still coming right?_  
 _ **Posey said:** I guess u dont mean me huh?_  
 _ **Dylan said:** Come on man- I’m serious_  
 _ **Posey said:** Yes he’s still comin_  
 _ **Dylan said:** Oh ok_  
 _ **Posey said:** Just don’t start having sex while we r all there ok?_  
 _ **Dylan said:** Dude really?_  
 _ **Posey said:** Hey I’m bein serious 2!_  
 _ **Dylan said:** Ur bein an idiot_  
 _ **Posey said:** Gotta go- take off_

Well fuck. If they were taking off that meant that if he texted Hoechlin now he wouldn’t get it until they landed. Why the hell wasn’t he saying anything to him? Was the knowledge of seeing Dylan in person after all the weird shit they’d been saying to each other on the phone making him rethink this entire situation they’d created between the two of them? Dylan had a feeling that could be entirely possible considering the last time he’d seen Hoechlin had been at the Teen Wolf Revelations interview and that had been right before the actual confession had been made. Which also meant that it really hadn’t been _that_ long since he’d seen Hoechlin, but it would still be the first time since they had admitted any of this to each other.

He had about four and a half hours to kill before they got to Atlanta, which meant four hours of worrying about whether or not Hoechlin was going to tell him that they’d made a mistake and having a relationship between co-workers was a bad idea and they should just forget the whole thing. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Dylan groaned, sinking down into the coach behind him. It was going to be a long four hours.

\------

“Dylan!” Posey squealed in a high pitched voice, running and jumping onto the other man inside of the airport once they’d arrived. Dylan had about two seconds to brace himself for the impact and barely kept the two of them from stumbling back onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. Dylan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Posey’s waist and squeezed him tightly, trying to rub his arms uncomfortably against his ribcage and get him to concede and drop down. “Ow! Hey!” Posey lowered himself down, rubbing his side dramatically. “Jeez, what a way to greet the folks who came all the way here just for you!”

“You’re the one jumping me in the airport, dude,” Dylan smirked.

“Because I _loooove_ you! And I missed you so-so much, BFFL!” Posey laughed, a huge grin stretching his face.

“Were they always like two twelve year old girls when you lived with them?” Holland asked, pulling up to stop next to Hoechlin with a look of concern on her face as she watched the other two.

Hoechlin shrugged and looked at Dylan for all of two seconds before letting his gaze fall on Posey instead. “It was manageable,” he said with a small grin.

Posey gasped dramatically. “You loved it and you know it! We kept you young, old man!”

Dylan was certain that he should probably be paying attention to what was going on, but he was only hearing flashes of what was being said, because he was staring at Hoechlin. After that initial moment where Hoechlin had looked over at him and then away again, Dylan hadn’t been able to stop staring. Was that really all he was going to get? It wasn’t like he was expecting any declarations of love in the airport or anything, but _shit_ \- the guy wouldn’t even _look_ at him! What the fuck!

Well, Dylan wasn’t going to play the love-sick puppy on his goddamned birthday, for Christ’s sake. It was supposed to be a fun day for him and he was already feeling miserable. Fuck that. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around Posey’s neck, tugging his head down so he could give him a noogie. “Sorry Pose, you’re the only young one around here now, man!”

“Dude! My hair! I’m gonna kill you!” Posey screamed and then Dylan took off running down the airport terminal, grinning and laughing as Posey chased after him. He thought that he heard Holland lean into Hoechlin before he ran off and ask, “Are you alright?” but he wasn’t entirely certain, what with Posey screeching like a falcon at him and anyway, it wasn’t really his problem if Hoechlin was going to act like a dick toward him.

\------

Dylan and the rest of the gang settled into a hotel, the others going two to a room, though they bought Dylan his own room since it was his birthday and all. They’d rented out the conference space in the hotel to have the party in, which was awesome because it meant just dealing with people that they knew, not having to worry about getting back to the hotel after because they were already there, and also no embarrassing pictures being snapped by random people he didn’t know. It would just be the people he _did_ know snapping embarrassing pictures, but at least they wouldn’t be releasing those to the press. 

Somehow, because the fates were cruel and evil bitches, Posey had ended up sharing a room with Hoechlin, so Dylan couldn’t even hang out in his room until the party started. Well, he _could_ , but he wasn’t going to. So instead he plopped himself down in Colton and Holland’s room and was unsurprised by Holland’s unsympathetic nature.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Holland asked, exasperated.

“I _have_ been talking to him! For two weeks! And now he won’t even look at me! That is a Hoechlin problem, not an O’Brien problem, thank you!” Dylan said childishly, crossing his arms and flopping back on Holland’s bed to stare at the ceiling.

“Oh my _God_ , you two are both children! I could just - I could just slap you both!” 

Dylan’s eyes widened and he looked over at Colton, worried. “She’ll do it,” he said, no humor in his voice.

“Did he say something to you?” Dylan asked Holland, looking back at her.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not dragging me into the middle of this, Dylan! You need to man up and deal with your own problems and quit trying to get me to do everything for you!”

“ _What?_ I don’t try to get you to do everything for me!” Dylan squawked indignantly.

Colton smirked. “Yeah you do.”

“I hate you both,” he said just as his phone went off, chiming the batman text tone for Posey. He pulled it from his pocket and gave Holland one more childish glare before focusing on his phone.

_**Posey said:** Dude what r u doin?_  
 _ **Dylan said:** In Colton  & Holland’s room_  
 _ **Posey said:** Y? Get over here!_  
 _ **Dylan said:** No way, man!_  
 _ **Posey said:** What? Y?_  
 _ **Dylan said:** Tyler’s in there w/u_  
 _ **Posey said:** Duh! I thought u guys - did I miss sumthin?_  
 _ **Dylan said:** U miss everything, bud_  
 _ **Posey said:** Hey!_  
 _ **Posey said:** Did u talk to him?_  
 _ **Dylan said:** He won’t talk to ME!_  
 _ **Posey said:** Dude..._  
 _ **Dylan said:** Don’t dude me, T_  
 _ **Posey said:** U should talk to him Dylan_  
 _ **Dylan said:** It’s MY birthday_  
 _ **Posey said:** WOW UR AN IDIOT_  
 _ **Dylan said:** SHUT UP I HATE U_  
 _ **Posey said:** NO U DON’T_

“Why are all my friends ganging up on me?” he asked to the room at large.

“We’re not,” Colton said, throwing a pillow at his face with a smirk.

“See! Totally ganging up on me! You’re all taking Hoechlin’s side on this! What the hell!”

“We aren’t taking sides, Dylan,” Holland said lowly, sitting on the bed next to him. She put a hand on his knee and squeezed. “We just don’t want either of you to do anything stupid. I’ve told Tyler the same thing.”

Dylan looked over at Colton to confirm that, because it was known that anything Holland did, Colton would obviously know about and be able to confirm. The other man nodded. “She did.”

“Dylan,” Holland said in her matter-of-fact tone. He sighed. “You need to go, it’s time to get ready for the party and your moping is bringing us both down.”

“It’s _my_ birthday!” he said exasperated, like it was actually going to mean something to someone if he said it enough.

“Uh huh. Bye now,” she said and shooed him from the room with her hands, which were still gentle on his shoulders despite her fly away tone.

\------

Dylan couldn’t believe the cake that they had gotten him. On the bottom the cake spelled out the _Mets_ logo in blue and orange and then on top of that was a giant baseball with the Mets logo on it. It was ridiculously huge too, enough to feed an army - which meant that they would finish it tonight, no problem. 

And there was obviously enough alcohol to comatose him or likely kill him if he wasn’t careful, but luckily he had great friends and TV-show fathers to watch out for him and make certain he didn’t overdo it. That was good, because he had _no_ idea how many beers and shots he’d had after the first few hours alone. 

He’d felt a bit surly at first, avoiding Hoechlin like the plague (though it wasn’t really necessary because Hoechlin wasn’t even bothering to try to approach him so - well, that was just _fine_ ) but as the food and drink filled him, he began to loosen up and ignore his bitterness toward the other man and try to focus on the fact that this was a celebration of _him_ and Hoechlin could just fuck off for all he cared. But he did - he _did_ care and that was the most aggravating part about it all.

“Happy birthday, Dyl!” Crystal breathed, the smell of something fruity wafting from her mouth as she slung her arms around his neck. Dylan grinned and lifted her off the floor by her waist, spinning her in circles and ignoring the slightly annoyed look Daniel was giving him. It wasn’t Daniel’s birthday anyway.

“Thank you, Crystal! You are so wonderful, you know that? Thank you for coming to celebrate with me, it means the world to me and I just - I just love you guys, you know that, right?” Dylan babbled, arms still around her waist as she giggled at him.

“You’re having fun then?” she asked, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

“Crystal, oh my _God_ , this is amazing! I can’t believe you guys came all the way here and did all this for me! I am just - it is just - thank you!” he said and pulled her back into another crushing hug and kissed her on the cheek too, the emotion wavering his voice slightly.

“Alright, mate, a little less with the PDA, yeah?” Daniel said, prying Dylan off of Crystal’s front. 

That only made Dylan hug him instead. “Daniel! Thanks for coming, man! You are so awesome, you know that, right?” Crystal was laughing in earnest now. Daniel patted his back, amused. 

“Happy birthday, Dylan. We’re happy to make it,” Daniel said, apparently feeling less predatory now that Dylan was slouched against him and not his girlfriend. 

Someone was grabbing Dylan’s arm and pulling him from Daniel’s chest. “C’mon, buddy, let’s get you some more food,” Posey said, smirking.

Dylan put his hand around Posey’s waist and waved enthusiastically to Crystal and Daniel. “You two don’t have too much fun tonight, okay?” he said, winking at them.

When they were out of earshot of anyone, Posey turned to Dylan and asked, “Have you talked to Tyler yet?”

Dylan scrunched up his face, annoyed. “No! He hasn’t talked to me - he hasn’t even _looked_ at me! I don’t know what his problem is, but you know what, T? He is not _my_ problem! It is my fucking birthday and I am not going to spend it worrying about Hoechlin’s stupid problems! So whatever!”

Posey sighed and deposited Dylan into a chair. “Stay here, I’ll get you a drink.”

Dylan grinned and he screamed after Posey, “Sex on the beach!” He didn’t get as many head turns as he was hoping for. He slumped down into the chair and his eyes automatically scanned around the room, looking for dark hair and brilliant hazel eyes. He found Hoechlin standing near the bar with Gage and JR, chatting animatedly like he was happy as could fucking be at Dylan’s birthday party where he hadn’t even bothered to say anything _to Dylan_. The asshole. It took Dylan about 30 seconds to realize that Hoechlin was staring back at him, because he had been imagining storming over and giving Hoechlin a piece of his mind (and no, none of it involved shoving his tongue down his throat, thank you!). Dylan’s eyes came into focus and they were watching one another pointedly and for once, Hoechlin didn’t glance away, but Dylan could see something there that hadn’t been there before. His brain was too far gone to interpret glances and subtle shifts of the face and neck, though, so he had no fucking clue what was going on in Hoechlin’s brain and then JR said something to him and he tore his gaze away just as Posey walked up with a glass of _water_.

“What the hell is this, T?” Dylan asked, taking the glass like it was poison and slamming it on the table so it sloshed around, spilling half the contents.

“It’s water. Drink it, asshole,” Posey responded and sat down with a beer in his hand. A beer!

“How come you get a beer and I get water? It’s _my_ birthday!”

“Yeah, we know, dude! That excuse is getting old. Technically your birthday isn’t until tomorrow though, so drink the fucking water and quit bitching.” 

Dylan was so flabbergasted by that, he just started drinking the water. He drained the glass pretty quickly, so apparently he’d been thirsty, but he also needed to pee really badly too. “I gotta take a piss, dude.” He gave Posey a weird look.

“I’m not taking you to the bathroom, Dylan. You can do it yourself,” Posey said, incredulous.

“Okay, but if I fall and break a hip, it’s all on you!” he said, making his way to where he remembered the hotel staff pointing out the bathroom earlier. It was blindingly lit and he had blink multiple times before he could see properly, but finally he was able to stumble his way over to the urinal. It took him three tries to unzip and unbutton his jeans and he was fairly close to pissing in his boxers at that point, so thank goodness he eventually got them off and was able to prevent embarrassing himself at his own party. Well, at least embarrassing himself in _that_ way. The night was still young - fuck only knew what else he could do to embarrass himself. 

When he finished he washed and dried his hands and then his phone sang the batman theme to him. Why was Posey texting him when he knew he was in the bathroom pissing? Dylan took an inordinate amount of time fishing his phone from his back pocket and fumbled with the slider, blinking a few times as he read Posey’s text and walked toward the exit.

_**Posey said:** U can’t come out till u talk_

“What the fuck, Pos-” Dylan collided with something solid and warm. He staggered back and a hand snatched at his forearm, holding him steady. It felt like it took him ages to lift his head up - it was heavier than it had been just two seconds ago - from his phone, but eventually he was staring into the face of Hoechlin. 

Dylan stared at him for a minute or two, just drinking in the sight of him being so close and so hot and so _there_ , before he remembered he was not happy with Hoechlin _at all_ and snatched his arm out of the circle of Hoechlin’s fingers. He missed the warmth immediately, but he tried to keep that disappointment from showing on his face. He sidestepped Hoechlin without looking at him again and went straight for the exit, shoving his phone back into his pocket angrily. He thought he heard a bit of a strangled noise come from Hoechlin’s throat, but he didn’t care. Not his problem.

Dylan tugged the door open harshly and his wrist twanged painfully when the door didn’t give at all. “Ow! What the fuck!” He shook his arm instinctively which didn’t help, it just made his wrist hurt more and he hissed and grabbed at it. 

Hoechlin came around the corner with a look of concern etched across his face. “What?” he asked.

“Why won’t the door open?” Dylan asked him accusingly.

“What are you talking about?” he asked and walked over, snatching at the handle and pulling too, only to find that he couldn’t get it to budge either. He tugged a couple more times as confusion wretched his face. “What the hell?”

Dylan felt cold rush over him like someone had dumped ice water over his head. “No fucking - mother fucker!” He shoved his left hand into his right pocket awkwardly, fishing out his phone again and mashed at Posey’s name on it. Posey didn’t even have the decency not to answer.

“Yeah man?”

“What the _fuck_ , Posey?” Dylan demanded, holding his injured wrist down at his side.

“What?” he asked innocently, and Dylan could hear the smirk in his voice. “I sent you a text. I’m not letting you out until you talk to him.”

“The fuck you aren’t! Open the goddamned door, Posey! You aren’t locking me in the fucking bathroom at my fucking birthday party, you fucking shit-eating-bastard-prick!”

Hoechlin’s eyebrows were climbing further up his forehead with every word. At first it looked like he was going to ask why Posey would lock them in the bathroom, but it seemed like his brain caught up with him quickly enough because he closed his mouth.

“Hey man, chill out! It wasn’t my idea, okay! It was Holland’s!” Yeah, Dylan should have figured as much, but it didn’t make it any better and it sure as hell didn’t get Posey off the hook. 

“Well she will get an earful too. Now do your duty as my best friend and open the goddamned door!”

Posey seemed to be considering it. He sighed and made some strangled noise and then said, “I-I can’t, man. I’m sorry. I was blackmailed.”

“Fucking-fuckity-fuck! Posey, I’m going to _murder you!_ ” Dylan screamed into his phone and then hung up.

There was quiet in the bathroom for a minute or so after that while Dylan shoved his phone back in his pocket and just glared at the door, willing himself to burn a hole right through it with his eyes and pointedly ignoring Hoechlin’s eyes on the side of his face that were making him feel flushed for some reason.

“So uh - we’re locked in, I take it?”

“Genius deduction skills there, buddy,” Dylan replied harshly and felt instantly like a dick. “What did you come in here for anyway?” he added, trying to pull the focus from his asshole statement.

Hoechlin was probably raising an eyebrow at him. Dylan somehow could tell without looking. “It’s the bathroom...” he trailed off, because apparently that didn’t need more explanation. And no, it really didn’t. Dylan was just a fucking idiot today.

“Yes. Yes it is. Whatever,” Dylan said and turned, walking back around the corner and heading for the sink counter so he could lift himself onto it and wait his friends out. How the hell would Posey know if they had talked? They were just going to wait for a certain amount of time and then let them out, right? So he’d just sit, wait, and then he’d get out and go to his room and officially declare this the worst birthday in history. Fucking lovely.

Hoechlin came around the corner a minute later and hovered near the doorway, looking a bit lost. Dylan wasn’t going to make him feel at ease because he didn’t really deserve it. “I pissed you off,” his cast mate said, not looking him in the face. He was staring over Dylan’s shoulder, or maybe right at his shoulder, it was hard to tell. 

Dylan scoffed. “You’re on fire tonight, man, seriously. Have you considered going into detective work with those skills of yours?” This time, he really didn’t feel that bad for being a dick to him, which should have made him feel like an ass in and of itself, but it honestly didn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Hoechlin said quietly and his voice sounded strained. No, that wasn’t fair. He didn’t have the right. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad on your birthday, Dylan.”

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and snorted. “Yeah well, birthday isn’t until tomorrow so I guess you can let yourself off the hook, huh?” He kicked his heels against the counter, watching them bounce forward off the wood.

Hoechlin made a growling noise and Dylan looked up at him. He was looking at Dylan now, all fire and intensity and it made Dylan’s throat go dry. “That’s not - I didn’t mean it like that.” He took a step toward Dylan and then stopped himself. “Look, I just didn’t - I freaked out. I was so excited about seeing you today-”

“ _Excited?_ You’ve got a real funny way of showing it, Hoechlin,” Dylan spat, annoyance creasing his brow. He was feeling tired and angry and not really as tipsy as before and that was just not what he wanted.

“I _was_ , Dylan. I still _am_. But I woke up this morning and I freaked out. I was worried - I was worried about what you were thinking, about how things had changed and what that would mean for us and what would happen if it didn’t work out and I panicked and I-I fucked up. I just froze and I couldn’t talk to you and then I saw you and I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and I couldn’t even look at you and I couldn’t say anything and I just ignored you and it got worse and I don’t - I’m sorry. I don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t want to lose you - even if it doesn’t work out, I don’t want to lose your friendship, because that means the world to me, okay? It means more to me than getting laid.” Hoechlin was standing directly in front of him now, less than a foot away as he had kept walking closer and closer during his speech and Dylan was too lost in his eyes and his words to even really notice, but when the silence filled the room it was deafening and it brought Dylan back to the the present and he was startled by how close the man had gotten.

It didn’t seem so bad, really. In retrospect, Dylan had felt a few of those things Hoechlin had mentioned, but he had been trying to shove them down beneath being horny and the general excitement of just seeing Hoechlin again. He let his eyes wander over the planes of Hoechlin’s face - his eyebrows, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his eyes, his lips, his lips, _fucking lips_...

Dylan licked his own lips subconsciously and looked back at Hoechlin’s eyes. “So uh, let me summarize. You were being a dumbass and making me feel like shit for no reason when you could have just _told_ me all of that and it would have been fine?” he asked, and it may have sounded a little harsher than it needed to.

Yeah, it did, Hoechlin was starting to back away, so Dylan reached out and snagged him by the arm to keep him in place. He froze and looked Dylan in the face, sighing. “I guess I deserve that,” Hoechlin said quietly.

Dylan nodded. “Yeah, you do.” He tugged Hoechlin forward by the arm, his legs spreading apart automatically so that he could crowd him into the counter space between them. Hoechlin was holding his hands at his sides and was standing ramrod straight like he was afraid to touch any part of younger man’s body whatsoever. With a sigh, Dylan ran his hand down Hoechlin’s arm to his wrist and took the other wrist as well and lifted them at the same time, placing them on either of his hips. He held his hands over Hoechlin’s for a moment before letting go and while he didn’t move them away, the older man still looked like he might faint at any moment. _JesusfuckingChrist_ , seriously? “Tyler, you have to actually let it get somewhere before you start worrying about how it’s going to ruin our friendship, y’know.”

Hoechlin shook his head and Dylan leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other man’s. Hoechlin sucked in a breath before saying quietly, “It already has, Dylan. Things are already different.”

Dylan grinned crookedly. “Things were different for quite a while, man. There was really nothing to be done about that.”

Hoechlin breathed out heavily and it ghosted over Dylan’s face, sending a shiver through him. “Do you really think it’ll be okay?”

“Dude, I have no fucking clue. But I’m not even thinking about it. Why am I going to worry about something I can’t do anything about yet? What I can do is here and now so I’d rather deal with that and just let the rest of that shit come when it comes. Don’t we have enough to worry about already without trying to predict the future?” Dylan smiled at him and Hoechlin’s hands squeezed on his hips a little.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re human. So am I,” Dylan replied and he snaked his arms around Hoechlin’s back, tugging him as close as he could and finally, _finally_ Dylan closed the gap between their lips and that was it. The first time they were able to kiss, after two weeks of dreaming about it, talking about it, wishing and aching for it. There was a mutual groaning in both of their throats and Hoechlin seemed to come alive from it. His hands clamped down on Dylan’s hips and he tugged him forward into his own body, opening his mouth and slicking his tongue forward between Dylan’s lips. Dylan didn’t hesitate, he opened to him wide and willing, clutching desperately at his back to pull him closer even though there was nowhere to go. He snagged his other hand to the back of his head and threaded it through his hair at the nape of his neck, running it up to the top of his head and digging his fingers in deep and twining them in, and then he tugged for no reason other than he could. Hoechlin moaned and pulled out of Dylan’s mouth, looking into Dylan’s face with blown pupils and shining eyes and _holy shit_ \- but then he pushed Dylan’s head back and went for his neck instead.

There were a few things Dylan was thinking about, like the fact that they were in the bathroom and it would probably be better to be in the bedroom, but he found that parts of him didn’t particularly care. He wanted hands on him, he wants lips on him, he wanted- “Tyler,” he moaned out low and fragile and Jesus he sounded like a purring kitten or something. Hoechlin pulled back and looked at him, working his fingers underneath Dylan’s shirt and rubbing circles on the skin of his sides. “I-I wan’t-”

“What?” Hoechlin asked him, coaxed him, fucking taunted him, shoving his hips forward into Dylan’s and knocking a friction between them that was electric and intense and destructive to his senses. 

Dylan whined, rutting into him helplessly. “C’mon, _please_ ,” he asked stupidly and seriously, it was his birthday, did he really deserve to be teased like this?

Apparently Hoechlin caught on to that because he leaned in and nipped at Dylan’s clavicle before grabbing him by the ass and pulling him down from the counter. He crowded his body into Dylan’s, sucked at the skin on his neck for a moment before lowering himself to his knees and lifting Dylan’s shirt and mouthing over his stomach. Dylan pressed back against the counter, sighing happily as Hoechlin’s tongue flicked over skin and lips sucked eagerly over him warm and inviting. Dylan wrapped his fingers into Hoechlin’s hair again, tugging a little. And then Hoechlin had his mouth over Dylan’s erection through his jeans, humming over him hot and welcoming. “Oh _yeah!_ ” Dylan grunted, bucking forward into Hoechlin’s mouth, jean-clad and all. 

“Alright, are you guys making - _goddamnit Dylan, I said not to have sex while we’re all here!_ ”

Dylan felt like his head was moving in slow motion toward the entrance to the bathroom, Posey’s voice flowing over him in waves. He was unable to really focus on his face though, with Hoechlin’s mouth over his dick and weirdly enough, he still hadn’t removed it. Dylan bucked his hips forward unwittingly.

“ _Oh my God_ , guys, stop it!” Posey screamed, covering his face.

Hoechlin finally moved his face away from Dylan’s crotch and the younger man whined. “ _It’s my birthday!_ I want a blowjob, T!”

Hoechlin smirked, chuckling from down on his knees with a shrug. “It’s his birthday,” he echoed at Posey.

“There is something seriously wrong with both of you!” Posey whined and he left the bathroom looking thoroughly scarred and distressed.

Hoechlin stood in front of Dylan and leaned into him. “You should probably go back out there and spend a little more time with everyone before we start any of this though,” he sounded serious and reasonable and Dylan wanted to hit him for it - so he did. He punched him in the arm.

“But it’s _my_ birthday! I should do whatever I want!”

Hoechlin wrapped his arms around Dylan’s waist and smirked, nosing his neck and jaw. “We can do whatever you want when we leave the party, alright?”

Dylan looked him in the face and narrowed his eyes. “Promise?”

Hoechlin bit his neck in response.

“Okay, _fine!_ Let’s go back already!” Dylan turned and stormed out of the bathroom, Hoechlin trailing behind him. When he walked out into the party area he turned back to Hoechlin and said at what he thought was a conservative volume, “You are totally sucking my dick tonight, though!” Half the party goers turned to look at them and Hoechlin’s face was turning red under the scrutiny. When Dylan turned back around and saw everyone staring he said, “ _What?_ ” ridiculously loud and they all looked away, smirking and laughing amongst themselves. Idiots.

-fin-


End file.
